Transformers:Shining City/Castle On A Hill
The series is more America-focused and based. I set it up as taking place immediately after September 9, 2001. (9/11) (Maybe in an Alternate universe where Bush wasn't prez, and someone like Trump was. I personally think a uber-patriot centrist America first guy like him could've ran and won in that universe. It would make sense because he would unite America and also New York was his home state.) I say an alternate universe because it would conflict with New Beginnings. Remember, Origins - New Beginnings - Destruction - Smaller sub-series - 2037. TF-A is in the 23rd century, like I said, so way after 2037 but in a different realm (since Extinction was destroyed.) Characters: Autobots (Electric Blonde): * Tapang.: The leader of the trio named after her, and the Autobots. Jazzimus had gave her the title 'Leader of the Autobots' but not Prime itself as he thought she couldn't deal with responsibility and all that. He just looms in the background but doesn't lead Tapang's Autobots. While he was fighting Unknown, Tapang was set to fight random Decepticons that aligned themselves with her and/or Shockwave and Amputate. As said, Jazzimus' friends don't intervene and just also leave her alone. (no funding her, no none of that) As well when it comes to personality-wise, she's a pretty chill person and it would take a while for something to make her angry or sad. She is the first Autobot leader in a long time that wouldn't take risks, she also is pretty sensitive when it comes to Humans and doesn't like seeing them hurt or sad. She has an Asian accent, but unknown from which country. She also transforms into a white and green Fighting Falcon. * Goldbee.:Normally a resurrected and matured Bumblebee. He would've been with Optimus in Destiny, but he was too busy faking his death. He ordered Red Alert to use some of his parts after Cliffjumper died to make Bumblecliff0r. The creation had his personality. Goldbee is Tapang's friend and her second-in-command. He became a skilled Sniper and trickshotter and also returned to hacking. He was in hiding with a few other autobots. He transforms now into a golden Ford Mustang (the newest Fords, not the old ones.). * Raiden: Another dragon. (dragons because of Asia, not because he's an actual dragon, lawl.) He's named after a trainbot, and is a very skilled samurai and basically would be a Ronin. He transforms into a colorful super-train, and doesn't have much of a personality. * Radarstorm: '''The communications specialist. He is also the group's gunslinger sort and also the patriot, he is very loyal to the Autobot Cause and would die to them no matter what. He transforms into a communications tower, and later an artillery piece and green pickup truck. * '''Quicksilver. '''The stereotypical speedster. He is also very hyper and has a mischievous streak. He also serves as their scout. He transforms into a rustic and tan Audi R8. * '''Drumroll. This autobot certainly loves music, after all, either talk alot, or just mellow out. Some autobots say he 'has a hum in the drum' and is very talkative. He would get along with Bluestreak. He transforms into a Red Porsche Cayenne. * Bigbang. The group's scientist. He also is very nerdy. He also has mental issues. In battle, he is mostly a heartless savage though if you knew him, you'd know how he doesn't really like to fight. He transforms into a Grey T.Rex. Tapang's Trio: * Sera.: Tapang's sister, and more of a free-spirit. She's also the 'daredevil stuntman ninja' and is known as the shy one in the team. Personality-wise, she likes being an enigma and doesn't want anyone to know her true self and true beliefs. She is very skilled with swords and projectiles. She transforms into the same Fighting Falcon, with some white, but also purple. * Veras.: Tapang's twin (she has another sister, but she isn't in this trio), she is the loud one in the team and their medic. She is also pretty emotional and also emotionally unstable as her emotions change like a rollercoaster. Tapang would have to cheer her up and/or bring her to senses. She is also skilled with explosives and sciences, and transforms into another Fighting Falcon with white, but also Red and Black crosses. (denoting she actually is a medic) Decepticons (Midnight Sun): * Sterling: He basically wouldn't be caught using Bond tactics, or being theatrical like BW Megs. He is very evil, but sophisticated. He will kill you with Culture. He transforms into a Desert Eagle and later an Eurofighter Typhoon. * Moonwalk. '''The Decepticons' specialist when it comes to Space and Sea warfare. He is a decorated admiral. He's also a buzzkill and cares alot about rules and regulations. He's a giant and transforms into a generic USS Aircraft Carrier. He is Sterling's first Lieutenant. * '''Beefcake. Their muscle. Besides being their muscle, he is very smart and also serves as their scientist, but also is a big douche. He transforms into a tractor. * Earworm: '''The sound specialist. She also yells alot and loves listening to Metal and Rock & Roll. She '''will kill your ears. She also doesn't take herself, or her roles serious. She also serves as the Spymaster, but would rather spy on her own and blackmail them than the Autobots. She transforms into a Humvee. * Recession: '''The group's saboteur. He basically is like Sideways as the similarities are endless. He transforms into an LSU-colored motorcycle. * '''Hostile Takeover: Their strategist. He has an Australian accent and would rather bashing Autobots' heads in then planning for Sterling. He is very animalistic. He transforms into a bomber. * Scrapmetal: '''Their rookie and rifleman. He also uses Golden Plastic Syndrome and Scraplets as weaponry. He also would be their chemist, and also uses Cosmic Rust and venom as weapons. He transforms into a Decepticon-colored (Green and Purple) Pontiac GTO. Other Decepticons ('Constructicons'): * '''Scrapper: The complainer. He literally is a scrapper in a fight and is good at finding stuff, like his namesake. He transforms into an cyan excavator. * Hook/Hightower: The perfectionist and architect of the Decepticons. He is also very simple-minded (not as in 'Retarded') and cares about things like beautiful flowers and strolling about. He doesn't care about the war and hates having to fight in it. He'd rather be to himself as he's also a lone wolf. He transforms into a crimson crane with a wrecking ball. Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021